Animal toys and amusement devices have a movable object on, around, or within these devices. An animal is usually shown by demonstration the movable object on the device, whereby the animal's inherent instinct to attack, or play with a moving object is imminent. However, these objects have to be initially moved by an animal or a human to begin with, and unfortunately a good device becomes unused for long periods of time and just occupies space. Cats can easily become obese, bored, and listless from lack of frequent entertainment and exercise over a period of time. The prior art more closely associated to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,657, by Lodrick, Sept. 1, 1987, shows a magnetically actuated amusement device requiring the human hand to provide the initial movement of the tethered member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,922, by Lind, May 21, 1985, shows a pet amusement device having a flexible spring and a tether attached to a mouse shaped lure whereby an animal or human hand initiates the movement of the tethered toy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,102, by Sheppard, Apr. 1, 1975, shows an A/C current magnetic coil attracting a suspended fish causing the pole to bend as the fish is attracted to the electromagnetic coil, thereby causing the fish to spin. When the magnetic fields reach equilibrium, the fish will cease to move. The above prior art devices are dormant when not in use. The prior art does not teach on the use of a motivational means that would exhibit an irresistible incentive or attraction to an animal, whereby the animal would benefit from increased use of the device more often. The present invention takes advantage of the inherent instincts of an animal's response to a moving object, when the original movement of the object is not physically initiated by the animal or human hand, but by the device.